Blood and Bone
by TheLoneWolf555
Summary: Ezhno was a normal teenager, well as normal as you can be when you live by yourself since you were a kid, living a normal life until the plane he was in was struck by lightning causing him to fall to his death, or so he thought. This is the story of how Ezhno and Medusa, a snake, end up in a world he thought was only a game and how he changes that worlds fate as well as his own.
1. The End?

**The End?**

 **POV: ?**

' _How ironic.'_ I thought to myself while time seemed to slow around me as I fell to my inevitable death… again. ' _I came to this world when I died in my original world… by falling to my death. I bet god has something to do with this. This sounds like something she would do.'_ I looked down at my neck to see if Medusa was still their. Yep, she was still wrapped around my neck and upper body. She looked up at me with her blood red slitted eyes, ' _We're going to die again aren't we?'_ She asked me through our link that we got when we arrived in this world. I let out a hollow chuckle. ' _Yeah, we probably are. At least we had a good run. I mean we saved this world. Who can honestly say they saved an entire world before?'_ I asked her. She let out a sigh while rubbing her tail across her nose. ' _Incase you haven't noticed, we haven't saved the world yet. Not until we kill that guy.'_ she said while pointing her tail down towards the large creature below us, how was also falling, only he would most likely survive the fall. He glared at us with his piercing yellow eyes. ' _Yep he's still pissed'_ I thought. Medusa scoffed at me, ' _Who wouldn't be. You guys literal destroyed his life long goal and dream.'_ She let out a sad sigh, ' _We should probably say good bye to them before we die.'_

I twisted my body so I look at my friends, no, my family one last time. They all had tears freely flowing down their faces. They knew what was going to happen to me the second I tackled big old ugly off of his floating island castle thingy. I looked into my surrogate brothers purple eyes while my eyes started to get a little moist. Then I looked into my surrogate sisters emerald green eyes, I was on the verge of crying by then but I held them in. Finally I looked into the last pair of eyes, they were a deep sapphire blue, she usually showed almost no emotion in them but now they were full of emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, etc. For so long I was alone and then I met them, at first we all got off on the wrong foot but eventually we got past the misunderestimating and for the first time in my life I felt like I had a family. My only regret was that I'll never get the chance to tell her how I truly feel, or at least how I think I feel, I have never been good when it came to feelings. I finally let my own tears out. I looked at all of them while mouthing a single phrase.

"Remember Me."

I twisted my body to look down at the one who caused all of this. Time was slowly starting to return to normal as I looked him dead in the eyes. I let out a growl while focusing all of my remaining energy into my right arm. I could see the cracks in my right arm light up a deep blood like crimson in color. I pulled my arm back as I got closer to him. He pulled up his arms to block my attack but he was too slow. The ground was only a couple of feet away. His eyes showed a mix of pure rage and utter horror. I slammed my fist into his face while pushing the last remains of my energy into the attack.

" **MALAFOR!"**

The world when dark and only one thought went through my head.

"I wonder where we'll go next, Medusa?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **POV: ?**

' _I'm never going to get on an airplane, ever.'_ Was the first thing I thought when I woke up. I let out a sigh before picking myself up off the ground. I looked around to find that I was alone, in the middle of nowhere, literally. I was surrounded by nothing but an empty white expanse that seemed to never end. I looked down to find that I was wearing my usual clothes consisting of black converse, jean shorts that stop just below the knee, a grey tee shirt, and a dark red sleeveless zip up hoodie over it. My white Skullcandy Skullcrusher over ear headphones, my black wallet with skulls on it, and my necklace. The necklace is a regular black chain with two rings on it, one small one made of silver with a gold strip in the middle, and the other one was slightly larger made of gold with a silver strip in the middle. My parents wedding rings.

My name is Ezhno, I am 15 and about 5 feet 9 inches tall. I have messy grey hair that refuses to be tamed by a comb, that reaches the back of my neck, and covers my eyes completely. My eyes are a golden yellow, but people can't normally see them since my hair covers them.

"Let's see the last thing I remember is that strange dream and… " I started while taking on a thinking pose, "Shit! Medusa!" I yelled before something slid out of my hoodie. I looked down to find a large black snake with blood red eyes looking up at me.

"Medusa, are you okay?" I asked her while kneeling down to take a closer look at her.

" _Yes Ezhno I'm fine."_ A voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh thank go-" I stopped before looking around to find that nobody was here except us.

"Was that you Medusa?" I asked while looking back down at the snake who was giving me they snakes equivalent of a 'no shit sherlock' look.

" _Who else could it be?"_ She replied sarcastically. I stared at her for a couple of seconds before shaking my head.

"Okay, ignoring the fact that my snake can suddenly talk, what's the last thing you can remember because that last thing I remember was falling out of the plane." I asked her. Medusa slithered up my leg before coiling around my chest under my hoodie and hovering her head over my right shoulder.

" _Same. The last thing I can remember is falling out of the plane with you, and some strange dream that I don't understand."_ She replied before resting her head on my right shoulder, out of sight.

"So, does this mean we're dead? Cause I have to say," I started before looking around, "the after life is kinda of boring."

"Oh silly, you're not in the after life, you're in Limbo." A double layered woman's voice spoke up from behind me. One was nice and motherly while the other was dark and malicious. I spun around and brought up my fists only to freeze at what I saw.

A woman was standing behind me, her skin was pale and she had long hair that was golden blonde on the right and pure black on the left, and her right eye was light grey while her left eyes was dark purple. She was wearing long regal looking robes that were white with royal golden patterns on the right and black with demonic purple patterns on the left.

"Who are you and what do you mean Limbo?" I asked the strange woman.

"I am God." She said in her double layered voice, that was starting to creep me out.

"Okay… whats with the whole yin-yang thing you have going on?"

"Oh this?" She asked while looking down at herself. I nodded.

"Well since there's only one Creator, so to say, and you can't have light without dark, I am both life and death, or God to make things easier." I stood there quietly thinking over what she said before nodding slowly.

"I guess that makes sense, but you haven't answered my other question."

"Since I am both life and death I can't go to heaven or hell for too long without causing a disturbance to the balance of things, so I mostly stay in Limbo, the realm between life and death, and as you can see it's quite boring here. So in an attempt to alleviate my boredom, I wanted to see how a random person acted when they are given a second chance in a new world."

"So you made the plane crash so you could use my soul as a form of entertainment?" I asked while trying to keep a lid on my rising anger. God noticed my change in emotion and started to wave her hands around frantically while saying.

"Wait, no that's not what's happening! I didn't cause your death."

"Then what's happening?"

"Contrary to popular belief I don't actually do much. I simply started your world. Everything that's happened throughout Earth's history is because of Humanity, not me. And like I said, I picked a soul at random, which means I picked your soul when it passed through Limbo." I stared at her for a couple of minutes before sighing.

"Fine. Now what do you mean by a second chance in a new world?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I'm going to send you to a random world with some random abilities and see what happens."

"What about Medusa, you said you picked a single random soul so why is she here?" I asked while Medusa poked her head out of my hoodie.

"I only planned on taking your soul but since your souls were so close and are tied together, she ended up tagging along." I gave her a puzzled look wondering what she meant before looking down a Medusa who gave me the snakes equivalent of a shrug.

"What do you mean by our souls are tied together?" God just gave me a cheshire smirk.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I sighed while shaking my head.

"So what kind of abilities are we getting and where are you sending us?" I asked only for God's smirk to grow into a full blown grin.

"You'll just have to figure that out yourself."

"Don't we get any say in this?" I asked only for her grin to turn into a face splitting cheshire smile, that was starting to scare me.

"Nope." She said while popping the 'p'.

"Son of a-" I started only to stop when I was overcome with a sudden drowsiness. The last thing I saw was God's smiling face before I fell back and everything went dark.

I woke up in what looked like a cave of some sort cave lying on my back. My whole body was sore and sluggish. I slowly sat up to try and look around only to back up. Standing several feet away from me was what looked like two large lizards. One was black and the other was purple. I couldn't see them clearly, but I could see their razor sharp claws and teeth they had. I continued to back up only to stop when my right arm flared up in pain. I gasped while clutching my my limb only to find it covered in bandages.

"What the he-" I was cut off when a part of the cave roof fell down blocked me off from the lizards. I tried to get up only for my arm and my back as well to flare up in pain again. Only this time it was much worse. It felt like something was trying to force it's way out of body. When it finally stopped I could barely move because it hurt so much.

Then without warning it happened again only this time it felt like my back actually burst open. My vision faded and I felt something warm cover me before I blackout again.

 **POV: Cynder**

"BIIIIITCHHHHH!" I heard a masculine voice shout out of no where. I looked around only to jump out of the way as something flew out of the Well of Souls at us. It slammed into the ground before skidding to a stop several feet away from us. I tried to get a look at what it was only to gasp and talk a couple of steps back. It looked like a hairless ape with the fur it has on its head being grey in color. It was wearing some type of robe with its primary colors being blue, red and grey, black foot wear of some sort, and bandages around its right arm as if it was injured.

"What is that?!" Sparx yelled when he saw it. Spyro just looked at it with uncertainty before looking towards me.

"I don't know what it is but it came from the Well of Souls and nothing god ever comes form their." I said while looking back at the hairless ape thing only to see it start to shift around. It let out a groan while trying to stand up, only to back up as soon as it saw us.

"What the he-" The creature started only to stop and grasp its right arm as it was in pain. I was about to speak up when the ground started to shake and a large chunk of the roof fell, separating us from the creature.

"Oh man we need to get outa here!" Sparx yelled while looking around frantically for a way out.

"Get close to me now!" Spyro yelled suddenly as the ground started to shake harder than before.

"What! Why!?" I yelled, we need to get out of here not group up in one spot.

"Just do it!" Spyro yelled louder this time. The mountain started to come down around us so having no other choice I ran over to Spyro. When I got next to Spyro he started to glow before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **POV: Ezhno**

"Not cool God, not cool." I said out loud as I floated around in an empty black void after regaining consciousness… again.

"This better not be another part of Limbo." I continued while looking around only for a familiar voice to interupt me.

" _Oh for the love of god, Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep here."_ Medusa shouted at me while slithering out of my hoodie. I glanced down at her.

"Hey Medusa, do you know where we are?" I asked her. She just stared at me like I was stupid.

" _How the hell should I know where we are? I just woke up."_ She said while rubbing her face with her tail.

"Actually, that would be me." A familiar dual layered voice spoke up from behind us. I spun around to see God floating behind us while holding a glass.

"We are currently within your mind." She before a taking a sip of what was in her cup.

"My mind?" I asked.

"Well to be more specific, it's both your mind and Medusa's mind but I won't bore with the details so I'll just say your mind for the time being."

"Okay then, why are you here then?"

"Well," She started, " I may have forgot to do something important before I sent you to this world."

" _What do you mean forgot to do something important?"_ Medusa asked while slithering up my head before resting her head on top of mine.

"You see world's, or at least this one, have a sort of … conscience … and that tends to not like it when a new entity is forced into it so it either tries to erase the invading entity or alter it to match the ones native to the world."

"I don't like where this is going." I said out loud while trying to think of what could go wrong.

"I kinda accidentally forgot to make sure this didn't happen to you so the world tried to change you into a more … native … species." She said while sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

" _What do you mean tried?"_ Asked Medusa while I was trying to figure out what happened to me only to find that my right was still wrapped the same bandages as before.

"You're probably wondering why those bandages are wrapped around your arm?" She asked when she noticed me looking at my arm, " Well why don't you unwrap them and find out. It'll be easier to show you than explain the whole thing." I nodded while reaching for the bandages. I started to unwrap them only to freeze when I saw what was under them. My heart started to beat faster as I hurriedly tore off the rest of the bandages only to let out a gasp at what I saw.

"H-h-holy shit." I said as I stared down at what used to be my arm. Gone was my regular arm and in its place were grey scales the same shade as my hair, sharp ivory claws at the end of each of my fingers, and vein like cracks branching out of what looked like a black round gem embedded in the back of my hand. The scales of my new arm ended where my arm connects to my body with the cracks running all the way up to my shoulder and stopping with the scales.

" _What the hell happened to Ezhno's arm?!"_ Medusa shouted out while returning her stare to God.

"Well you see…" God started.

"So let me get this straight," I started after listening to God's explanation. "The world I we were sent to doesn't have humans in it so it tried to turn me into a giant lizard-"

"Dragon actually." God interrupted.

"Dragon, but you intervened and stopped the process before it could finish but were too late to fix my arm, leaving me with the right arm of a dragon." I finished.

"Yeah that's about right." God replied while nodding.

"Then what about Medusa, why didn't the world try and change her?" I asked while slowly rubbing my fingers against Medusa's head.

"Well it did, only instead of changing her body it changed her abilities."

" _What do you mean by that?"_ Medusa asked.

"Basically, while it tried to change Ezhno's body first since it didn't match any native species, Medusa on the other hand, who is already close enough to a native species, it tried to change her by giving her an ability or two from the world." God said while taking another sip from her glass, which I'm starting to believe is endless since she's been drinking from it for awhile now.

" _Just what kind of abilities are we talking about here?"_ Asked Medusa.

"That is for me to know and you to figure out." God said with a smug grin on her face. "Oh and by the way happy 18th." She finished while waving.

"Wait what do you me-" I was cut off by a familiar wave of drowsiness before my consciousness faded… again.

' _Ugh, what happened?'_ I thought to myself as I regained consciousness. I tried to open my eyes only to find that I couldn't move at all. The only part of my body that could move was my chest, allowing me to breathe.

' _Medusa, you awake?'_ I asked while trying to see if our mental link thing still worked.

' _Yeah, I'm up. Remind me to bite God when we see her again.'_ She replied in an annoyed tone.

' _Hehehe no problem Medusa.'_ I replied while letting out a mental chuckle, ' _So am I the only one who can't move or are you stuck too?'_ I asked Medusa. I felt her body twitch as she attempted to move only for to let out a sigh before she stopped.

' _Yeah I'm stuck too.'_

' _Soooo, you got any ideas on how to get out?'_

' _Nope. Why don't try and use one of the abilities that God gave you?'_

' _Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that she never told me what they were or how to use them.'_ I snapped, annoyed at the back and forth with no progress.

' _Geez, calm down, no need to bit my head off.'_ She snapped back, ' _Why don't you try and like focus on a part of your body or something and see what happens?'_ I let out a sigh before calming myself down.

' _Sorry about that Medusa, you know how I get in cramped places.'_ I took a deep breath, ' _Okay, let's see if your idea works.'_ Before exhaling slowly.

' _Alright, let's see, focus on my … right hand. Then what? Do I think of a weapon, a power, or-'_ My train of thought stopped when I felt something … shift … around inside my right hand. It was strange, you'd expect that when something moves around inside your hand that it would hurt, but it didn't. Instead it felt both natural and unnatural at the same time, like this had happened before but I know it had never happened before.

' _Okay … lets see what I can do with this?'_ I asked myself before focusing back on … whatever … was shifting inside of my hand and thought of it moving up my fingers. The shifting moved up my fingers before staying there. I tried again except this time I focused on the shifting itself before moving it around my hand and up my arm only to find that it wouldn't go pasted my shoulder.

' _So I can move it around by simply willing it to. Lets see what else I can do with it.'_

' _Can you hurry up already, it been like 30 minutes already!'_ Medusa shouted out irritably.

' _Okay okay, calm down.'_ I replied calming her down, ' _Now let's see if I can give it shape.'_ I willed the shifting back to my palm before willing it flatten out and take shape, something sharp and sturdy, like a blade. I felt it shift around some more before it seemed to calm down and take the requested shape.

' _Okay only one thing left to do, get the blade-thingy out of my hand, and break out.'_ I focused back on the blade-thingy before willing it to move for-no-willing it to blast forward, ' _This is gonna hurt.'_ I felt the blade thrust forward and the uncomfortable feeling of my flesh parting for the blade, but their was no pain.

 ***CRACK***

I heard what ever as surrounding me and Medusa crack as well as the ability to move my hand around freely. I focused on my entire right arm feeling a new shifting encompass the entirety of my arm before willing it to a similar shape as the blade before making it burst at random points.

 ***CRACK***

My arm was free now so I just started to swing it around at random, slamming into whatever was holding us.

 ***CRACK*CRACK*CRACK*CRACK*CRACK***

With each swing I gained more freedom as more of what was trapping us broke away until the rest of it shattered and I felt myself fall a couple of inches before landing on what felt like stone.

' _E-E-Ezhno, you may want to open your eyes and look at your a-a-arm.'_ Medusa stuttered out in surprise. I slowly opened my eyes only to freeze in both horror and surprise. My right arm was still wrapped in bandages but their was a multitude of large ivory … bone … spikes jutting out of it. Is this what was shifting around in my arm, my own bones? Slowly I willed the bone spikes to retreat back into my arm and watched in a form of morbid curiosity as they slid back into my arm. The bandages were surprisingly not torn, in fact, the bandages seemed to flow around the bones before returning back to their usual place when the bones had finished sliding back into my arm. I felt them shift around in my arm before returning to normal.

' _Is that what God meant by new abilities?'_ Medusa asked slowly, as if she couldn't believe what she just saw, to be honest, neither could I.

"That is so … so … Awesome!" I shouted out while jumping up, causing Medusa to let out a yelp.

"I'm like fucking Kimimaro from Nar-" I was interrupted when Medusa slapped me upside the head with her tail.

' _FOCUS DAMMIT! In case you forgot we still have know idea where we are or how to get out. Remember?'_ She shouted while glaring at me. Her eyes seemed to flash a glowing crimson before returning to normal.

"Your right. I can fanboy out later when we get out of here." I took several deep breaths to calm myself down before looking around. We were surrounded by a large multitude of … crystals … blood red in color. That must have been what we were trapped in. We're in what appeared to be a cave ruins of sort if the broken pillars and cracked stone walls meant anything. It was dark but I could still see surprisingly well. There appeared to only be one way out at the opposite end of the room.

"Well then Medusa," I started as I felt Medusa coil back around my chest before laying her head on my right shoulder, "shall we get out of this cave and see where the hell we are?"

' _What are you waiting for? My permission? Lets just get the hell out of here. I'm hungry.'_ She said while her stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Oh please, you didn't actually do much. If anything, I should be the one who's hungry." I replied while walking towards what was hopefully an exit.


	4. Important Message

**Important Message**

Okay so first of all I'm alive in case anyone, the few of you how are reading this, are wondering. As for what I've been doing this past year or so instead of writing, I will give you guys a list:

1\. School

2\. Getting my liscence

3\. Going on vacation/visiting family

4\. Being lazy

And now for the important message. I've lost the original story board for What Eyes Can't See, Failed Experiment, and Blood and Bone. Due to this I will be putting those three stories up for adoption, just send me a private message and we'll go from there. As for Paradox, don't worry I'm still going to continue that story and I am in the planning stages for another RWBY story and a Fire Emblem Awakening story as well. Those should be out by the end of the month if all goes according to plan, so stay on the look out.

Now for those of you are still reading this or have been following my stories, thank you. I can't really say/write this any other way, so thanks for taking the few seconds it takes to follow/favorite my stories or account. It means a lot to me and I'll try my best to get new chapters published as fast as I can. So again, thanks.


End file.
